


Savin' all my love for you

by GoNEF



Series: Cruel [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Make Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Koro-sensei loved gossip so what better way to kill him than to make him think that his two favorite couples are breaking up?





	1. A not so peaceful rest

Karma was lying down on the ground, his head resting on Nagisa’s lap as his blued eye beauty read to him. Karma always enjoyed spending time with his boyfriend; he always loved whenever he and Nagisa spent time together without anyone interrupting them.

He especially loved it whenever Nagisa read to him, the bluenette loved reading and he always wanted to share his interest of books with someone and Karma was proud that it was him that Nagisa shared this part of his life with.

He felt his eyelids getting heavy as Nagisa’s soothing voice filled his senses and was slowly relaxing him, he could easily picture the image that Nagisa was trying to paint for him as he close his eyes and took a deep breath, while Nagisa continue reading he felt a smooth hand run through his hair and knew that Nagisa was slowly luring him to sleep before their next class.

As Karma felt himself slowly drifting to sleep until he heard a familiar laughter, his eyes snapped open and Nagisa’s calming voice stopped reading as the two were pulled from their little world and back to the real world as the two looked behind the tear to see their sensei smiling at them.

“Don’t mind me children continue doing what you are doing,”

Karma growled as he pulled out his gun and started shooting their teacher while Nagisa hid behind his book trying hard to hide his blush.

“That damn octopus,” he growled as he turned to see Nagisa blushing like crazy and he knew that his little blue eyed angel would not want to continue reading or doing anything. Deciding to calm his boyfriend down Karma grabbed the boy and placed him on his lap he then lean back and took the book out of Nagisa’s hands.

“Let me read to you since you were almost finished,”

Nagisa smiled and said,

“Okay, thank you Karma,”

“No worries little one,” Karma began reading where Nagisa left off while the bluenette lean back and listen to his boyfriend’s sexy voice read to him hoping that Koro-sensei would not bother them again.


	2. Isogai and Maehara

“Alright you guys come downstairs and eat!” Isogai shouted as he and Maehara set the table for his siblings to come and eat.

His younger brother and sister came with their uniforms on as they each sat down and began eating; they thanked their older brother and his boyfriend for the food while Isogai just smiled and told them to hurry up and so that he and Isogai can take them to school, the younger kids ate as Isogai and Maehara clean up the kitchen and made sure that all the dishes were clean as well as put in their place. Once that was done the two decided to have a quick breakfast while the younger two put away their plates and made sure they were clean.

Once they were done they headed out to school unaware of the preying eyes of their sensei.

Once they dropped the kids off Isogai and Maehara headed to their school holding hands. Maehara was always one for public display of affection and he had no problem letting everyone know that Isogai was taken. Isogai understood his boyfriend’s need to show the world their relationship so it never surprised him whenever Maehara would hold his hand or kiss him or find a reason to touch Isogai and let the world know that he was taken.

While Isogai would always blush and would get a little embarrassed whenever Maehara would always have showed his affection in front of people he will admit that he enjoyed Maehara’s possessive side and when he showed the world who he belonged to.

The two were currently walking towards their E-class with Maehara swinging their hands while Isogai talked about what they should do when they get home.

As they got closer Maehara stopped walking.

“What is it?” Isogai asked looked at him.

“Something is not right,”

The blond looked around feeling like something wasn’t right, it felt like they were being watched. Before he could comment and say something he heard an annoyed voice coming from the distance, the two turned to see Nagisa and Karma walking towards them; Nagisa looked embarrassed while Karma looked annoyed.

“Nagisa? Karma? Are you guys okay?” Isogai asked.

“Huh? Oh, hi Isogai, Maehara,” Nagisa said a little flustered while Karma just grunted.

“Are you guys okay?” Isogai asked worriedly.

“We would be if it weren’t for the perverted octopus always spying on us,” Karma said annoyingly.

“You mean Koro-sensei?” Maehara asked.

Before Karma could say yes the four heard a light chuckle from the bushes, they turned to see the reason for Karma’s annoyance and Nagisa’s flustered expression.

“Oh don’t mind me I am just enjoying my favorite couples enjoying some quality time together,”

The two couples stared at their sensei before they each pulled their guns and shot their anti-sensei bullets and shouted,

“Perverted octopus!”

Koro-sensei just laughed as he flew away from the bullets while still taking pictures of the four who were each wearing matching blushes.

“Asshole,” both Karma and Maehara said simultaneously while Nagisa and Isogai nodded their heads in agreement.

“Come on let’s go to class before we are late,” Maehara said as he grabbed Isogai and lead him to the E-class building Nagisa and Karma following close behind.


End file.
